fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Disscussion with Nitty
Hey there! Lets discuss something! Lord Spoonfield III 21:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Alright. 21:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC)]] Now that, is awesome. I'm trying an experiment tonight. It involves cheese. Interested? Lord Spoonfield III 21:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The funny part is that it's diet. What's this about cheese? Nitty 21:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, do you know what an excessive amount of cheese consumed before you go to sleep does? Lord Spoonfield III 21:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... noooo... This is Whishsconshin. I might hate these people's guts, but they make some decent-ass cheese. As such, I consume cheese with every meal. What does the rest of the world do? Nitty 22:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, man. I mean a shit-ton right before bed. Lord Spoonfield III 22:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... noooo... I always eat a shit-ton before bed. We have cheese that tastes like carmel! ... What happens to other people? Nitty 22:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, the superstition (over here at least), is that it gives you 'bad dreams'. I tried it once. Most fun dream ever. Did it again, a month later, again, fucking awesome dream. So, my plan tonight, is to once again have a 'cheese trip'. Now, in the previous two times, they involved the things I had thought about, seen, done, and read, in the past three days. This is the good bit... what have I been looking at fo the past few days? Lord Spoonfield III 22:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmmuuuurrrrr... Delicious. Nitty 22:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hehe... my thoughts exactly. Anyway, what gives? Do you have these EVERY night?! Or are you immune? Lord Spoonfield III 22:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I never, ever dream. Which sucks. All this shit in Sex Ed. "You may be experiencing strange dreams." I've learned more on the glorious Internet than in Health in general. Perhaps I should drink less Mt. Dew Voltage. Nitty 22:16, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mountain Dew makes you sterile. Lord Spoonfield III 22:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) That explains a lot. Like why I'm a hopeless freak, twisting nature to his perverted whim. Ah, damn. And that is why I had a good long battle with depression. Which ended in me thinking "Fuck what people think". And that is how Mt. Dew helped me reach total Buddha. Nitty 22:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You kinda summed up my life there. 'cept it was Coca-cola and an australian Geography teacher (Not in that way). Mind you, I seem to be well-liked. I once asked some people why, and they said: "Because you're... spoony...". Lord Spoonfield III 22:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... what does spoony equate to in American English? Nitty 22:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Its my school nickname, bucko. It has no connotations in america. Lord Spoonfield III 22:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ah... you got a decent nickname. Those urchins call me "Jimmy". Fucking JIMMY! And they have no reason to do so! There are no Jimmys in a 5-mile radius! ... But I digress. Nitty 22:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing you arn't named James, then? Lord Spoonfield III 22:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No, it's not. Fucking kids. Nitty 22:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thinking on it, there is only one person in the school who activly dislikes me. Guess who? (I've told you this before) Lord Spoonfield III 22:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Umm... would it be... ah fuck. Is it Willie O'Shamus O'Brien? Nitty 22:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, O'Shamus is on good terms with me. The guy who hates me is the one I tried to stab with a soldering iron. He hasn't bothered me since. Lord Spoonfield III 22:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Soldering iron? Oh yeah. Eh, fuck, I've already revealed enough for a convicted pedophile to track me down. I'm the genius anarchist who doesn't have a friend of any sort and is called Jimmy. My real name is Alexander. Nitty 22:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Good to know, Alex. I'm Tom. Lord Spoonfield III 22:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Pleasure to meet ya. So... what kind of cheese are you planning on using? Nitty 22:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Turns out that ain't gonna happen tonight. Not allowed any. Grrr... I'll sneak some tomorrow, mind. We have a huge slab of chedder, and some Red Leister. Good cheese... goooood cheese. Lord Spoonfield III 22:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It's bad if you have cheese the Wisconsinite has never heard of... It's not just the cheese that's good. Perhaps I should find you a story... Nitty 23:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mmm? Red Leister is an english cheese. Just like Wensleydale. Whats this about a story? Lord Spoonfield III 23:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, there's pictures, but they can only show you one static scene. And so, people write stories. Explicit stories. Nitty 23:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Is it bad? Lord Spoonfield III 23:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) That depends on your reaction to this. Nitty 23:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmmuuurrrr... Lord Spoonfield III 23:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Now, imagine that, but you get the whole story behind why she sits there, without a care. And what happens after... Nitty 23:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Now, what does this have to do with cheese? Lord Spoonfield III 23:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Only making the dream more seductive... Nitty 23:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well it ain't happening 'till tomorrow. Save it. Lord Spoonfield III 23:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Of course, of course. What would you like to see? Species, genders, special kinks... Nitty 23:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Just... ssh. Please, Lord Spoonfield III 23:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Fine. But the offer stands. Here when you need it. Nitty 23:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Say... I used to have a kid in my class, in year 6 (I think thats 6th grade), who was named Alex, and we all called him Jimmy, as a joke. To bad he had to move to America... (I ain't making this up.) Lord Spoonfield III 23:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 'S not me. I've been in this damn country far too long. Yet, I can't leave it. Ever. Because the US is powerful. Only other place like that is China, and I hate communists more than stupid people. This may change. Nitty 23:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Just wait 'till your 82. THEN things will change. This has been bugging me, whats it like, being... a person? I mean, seeing, thinking, FEELING. How is it? And how does it feel to know, that I do the same? Lord Spoonfield III 23:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... If you're looking for Sarah Conner, she ain't here. What do you mean? Nitty 23:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Look, it's hard to explain... alright, you can see, right? Through own eyes? Now, think about someone looking at you, and imagining seeing through their eyes. looking at you. Lord Spoonfield III 23:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed. Tis a strange thing. How do you know that you're conversing with a person? How do you know if anything is real? All you have are your senses, and no reason to trust them. It's movies like the Matrix that do this. Why do you see through your own eyes? Why do you think like you do? Are you destined for better things? What sets you apart? And how do we know that others do? ... What is life? Nitty 23:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :1. I don't :2. I don't :3. Convienience :4. Personal choice. Your actions dictate your thoughts :5. I have a plan :6. Other people's perceptions of you :7. Belief :8. Torture There. I do hope you're being serious here, all I've managed to get out of my 'peers' , is a confused, blank face, followed by a shuffle off. Lord Spoonfield III 23:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I agree to the last one. The endless unknown of death is too much to bear. Life is unpredictable. But death is nonexistent. It worries me. How do we know that life goes on after we die? That's why I have a plan, to ensure that there will be someone to record that history, the knowledge. Brain in a jar. The body is a weak thing. But technology is unstoppable. Merging myself into the winning side. To see what the future brings. Nitty 23:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Religion is the projection of false hopes for the 'afterlife'. My thoughts is that there is nothing after life. Nothing. No, thought, awareness, sound, stimulous of any kind. Or, you live in your memories. I fear the future. We are expanding too rapidly for our own good. Something will happen, and we won't like it. Lord Spoonfield III 00:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) We have three choices. 1. Live happily ever after until the Earth is swallowed by the sun. 2. Kill eachother in nuclear war. or 3. Something we haven't thought of yet, and will not until it is too late. 1. is horridly unlikely. 2. will come directly from China, or North Korea. and 3. will happen. No exceptions. What happens, that's up to luck. And so, we need a different option. Control. Thought control. Information control. Destiny control. Universal control. Once everything is monitored, kept in an endless limbo, knowledge will be safe. Dictatorships are the only safe haven. And power is all too intoxicating. We're screwed. So, let's hope someone out there, in the endless expanse of space has already thought of this. And found a way our human brains won't think of. You're a breath of fresh air in this outhouse. Nitty 00:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm glad we had this talk. It feels so good thay someone besides me actually cares, and is willing to discuss such sensitive topics. Lord Spoonfield III 00:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) But look around. The people across the world don't care. How is this generation going to handle this world? The people don't think. And the few who do care are cast out, such as ourselves. We are going to know eachother for a long time. Nitty 00:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) This generation won't be able to handle this world, and that is how it will end. And yes, I hope we do know each other for a long time. Anyway, time for me to go. I've got some Champagne to enjoy tonight. Lord Spoonfield III 00:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) United in mind. United in thought. Nitty 00:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Farewell, brother. Lord Spoonfield III 00:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) God have mercy on our souls. Nitty 00:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hehehe... Lord Spoonfield III 00:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The offer still stands. Sweet dreams. Nitty 00:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty & Spoony, with the philosophy! Your true fear of death comes from instincts hard-wired into your head to protect your body & subsequently have children. That is why this thread is the epitome of everything animalistic in humanity. Pararaptor 03:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC)